1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for starting up an application of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a headphone socket configured to receive a headphone set. If a person using the phone to browse a website using a web browser wants to use a pair of headphones to listen to music, the person may be forced to close the web browser, and then start up media player software to play music and connect the headphones, which is inconvenient.